Vehicle seat assemblies are commonly used in vehicles to accommodate one or more occupants of the vehicles. The vehicle seat assemblies may include a number of adjustable features including forward and back position and seat back position. In some vehicles, these adjustable features may be power controlled by the operator, for example, using a switch. Even some vehicle seat assemblies include seat heaters or ventilation. However, the adjustable features may be somewhat limited and require operator control.
Accordingly, a need exists for vehicles, systems and methods that provide automatically adjusting vehicle seat back supports.